Our Children(s)
by Hinamori Hikari
Summary: Hanya seputar kisah Sasuke bersama ketujuh anaknya. /"Papa cerewet seperti Mama"/ "Tidak mau!" /


"Sasuke- _kun!"_

Sasuke yang sedang menikmati senja sore sembari menyesap kopi di teras belakang rumah pun menoleh ke arah dalam.

"Hn?"

"Keikei- _kun_ belum mandi sore. Tolong mandikan ya! Aku sedang mengurus Yukari- _chan"_ seru seseorang lagi dari dalam. Sudah jelas siapa pemilik suara itu, terdengar dari nadanya yang penuh kelembutan dan juga intonasinya yang, ehem-manja.

"Ya, Sakura" Sasuke berdiri, meletakkan cangkir kopi di meja kecil yang terletak di sebelahnya lalu merapikan sejenak baju yang dipakainya sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah. Dan tak lama, suara wanita yang dipanggil Sakura ini pun kembali terdengar.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ sekalian mandikan Aika- _chan_ ya, dia belum mandi juga. Aku terlalu fokus dengan Hikaru- _kun_ , dia kan sedang sakit"

"Hn" Sasuke hanya manggut-manggut. Dengan santai, ia melangkah menapaki tangga rumah satu demi satu untuk mencapai kamar anak kembarnya, Keikei dan Aika yang terletak di lantai atas.

"Sarada- _chan!"_ suara sang istri terdengar lagi, memanggil putri sulungnya -atau lebih tepatnya putri sulung mereka.

"Ya Ma?" ah, suara feminim itu. Suara sang putri tercinta yang menyahuti panggilan Sakura. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis kala mendengar sahutan putrinya itu.

"Tolong bantu mama!" suara Sakura lagi. Rumah ini memang didominasi oleh suara Sakura, karena Sasuke dan Sarada termasuk orang yang irit kata dan, ya begitulah. Namun bukan berarti, keenam anak yang lain pun turut pendiam layaknya ayah dan kakak mereka.

Eh.. Enam?

••

 _ **Well, all of characters is belong to Masashi Kishimoto. But story and others characters is only mine.**_

 _ **Our Children(s)**_

 _ **Rated : T**_

 _ **Pair : oh, i'm sure you knew.**_

 _ **I'm a human. I'm still learning. And sure, i have many mistakes or typos in here. Not the perfect story, i know.**_

••

Sasuke melangkah santai di sepanjang lorong lantai 2 rumahnya. Kamar anak kembarnya ini terletak di ruang paling ujung, bersebelahan dengan kamar Sarada yang terletak di bagian kiri. Di sebelah kamar Sarada, ada kamar Ryu, putra keduanya dan Yumao, putra ketiganya. Lalu sebelahnya lagi kamar mandi. Sementara, ia dan Sakura memiliki kamar di lantai bawah, dekat pintu depan. Supaya kalau ada musuh atau penyusup, maka ia dan Sakura yang akan maju pertama menghadapinya.

 _Sreekk_

Perlahan Sasuke menggeser pintunya, berusaha tidak membuat suara keras dari pintu tersebut. Ia mengira anaknya masih tertidur, mengingat mereka baru terlelap satu jam yang lalu. Namun, tatkala pintu terbuka sepenuhnya dan memperlihatkan seluruh isi ruang tersebut, Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah anak lelakinya sedang sibuk bermain sendiri di lantai, sedangkan saudarinya masih terlelap dengan tenang.

"Keikei, sedang apa?" tanya Sasuke lembut. Ia masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut, lalu mendekati anaknya yang masih belum menyadari kehadirannya.

"Papaa!" Keikei terpekik girang begitu menyadari kehadiran sang papa. Bocah bersurai hitam ini langsung berdiri, mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tangannya. "Gendong aku, Pa!" ucapnya dengan nada manja.

Sasuke tersenyum hangat. Ia langsung mengangkat tubuh mungil jagoan ciliknya, memutarnya di udara beberapa saat sebelum mendekapnya dengan erat. Keikei menjerit kegirangan, membuat saudarinya terbangun akibat teriakan dari sang kakak yang berumur 5 menit lebih tua darinya.

"Papa? Hoaamm" Aika mendudukkan dirinya sembari menguap dan mengusap-usap kelopak matanya dengan telunjuk mungilnya.

"Hai sayang" Sasuke mendekat, lalu duduk di kasur samping putri kembarnya ini. Tangan kanannya mengusap lembut surai halus yang serupa dengan ibunya, sementara tangan palsu nya yang sebelah kiri masih menggendong Keikei.

"Sudah sore. Mandi yuk" Sasuke mencubit gemas pipi _chubby_ Aika. Well, mungkin terdengar seperti rayuan seorang pedhofil, tapi percayalah bahwa ia hanya bermaksud untuk memandikan anaknya. Sebenarnya, kata 'mandi yuk' memiliki makna yang berbeda tergantung dengan siapa kita berbicara. Contohnya Sasuke. Ia mengajak Aika dan Keikei untuk mandi dengan maksud untuk memandikan anak-anaknya yang masih balita. Lain hal nya jika yang ia ajak adalah Sakura.

"Tidak mau ah! Aika mau bobo lagi" bocah perempuan beriris _onyx_ itu menggeleng. Ia kembali tiduran dan menarik selimut hingga menutupi kepala. Sasuke tersenyum lagi melihat tingkah menggemaskan putrinya. Ah, perasaan memang tidak bisa berbohong. Mungkin bagi orang luar, melihat Sasuke tersenyum merupakan suatu hal yang mustahil. Namun tidak dengan keluarga Uchiha ini. Sakura dan anak-anaknya sudah terbiasa dengan senyum manis nan hangat dari Sasuke, walaupun hanya segores lengkung tipis namun itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Ayolah putri tidur. Nanti Mama marah lho" Sasuke mendudukkan Keikei di kasur, lalu perlahan menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh mungil anak kelima nya ini.

"Aika masih ngantuk, Pa!" iris kelam Aika menatap ayahnya dengan tampang memelas.

Sasuke tertawa geli. Lantas ia mengangkat si kecil Aika dan melemparkannya ke udara lalu menangkapnya. Melemparnya lagi, kemudian kembali ditangkap. Aika tertawa kegirangan, nampak tidak ada rasa ketakutan di wajah imutnya.

"Bagaimana, masih mengantuk?" Sasuke terkekeh, mendekap Aika dengan tangan kirinya. Balita yang masih berusia 3 tahun ini menggeleng sembari memeluk sang papa dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Baiklah. Ayo mandi sekarang sebelum Mama-mu marah" titah Sasuke. Tangan kanannya yang bebas ia pergunakan untuk menggendong Keikei, sehingga kedua tangannya penuh dengan kedua anak balitanya.

"Sambil main bebek-bebekan ya, Pa" pinta Aika dengan manja. Sasuke mengangguk, mencium singkat pipi Aika sebelum ia berdiri dan menggotong kedua anaknya ke kamar mandi.

...

Sasuke turun dari lantai atas dengan Aika dan Keikei yang nampak sudah segar sehabis mandi. Aika yang digendong dengan tangan kanan, dan Keikei yang erat menempel di punggung pria yang ditetapkan menjadi ketua Anbu ini. Lengan kecil Keikei tampak melingkar erat di leher Sasuke agar ia tidak terjatuh. Tak lama, Sarada lewat di depannya sembari menggendong Yukari, si bungsu yang baru berusia 9 bulan itu.

"Sarada? Mama dimana?" tanya Sasuke sembari menengok ke arah kiri, dimana dapur bersemayam disitu. Pasalnya ia tidak mendengar suara seseorang sedang memasak di dapur. Biasanya jam segini Sakura sudah memasak makanan untuk makan malam nanti.

"Mama dipanggil Hokage ke kantornya" jawab Sarada singkat. Ia menaikkan kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot.

"Untuk apa?" pria yang seringkali disebut sebagai _hot daddy_ ini mengerutkan kening. Tumben sekali Naruto memanggil Sakura ke kantor.

Sarada hanya mengangkat bahu. "Tidak tahu. Pa, tolong gendong Yukari sebentar. Aku mau ke kamar Hikaru, mau mengecek demamnya sudah turun atau belum. Setelah itu aku mau berlatih untuk ujian _chunnin_ nanti" Sarada langsung memindahkan Yukari ke gendongan Sasuke tanpa menunggu jawaban sang ayah. Setelah itu, gadis yang tahun ini genap berusia 14 tahun tersebut berlalu begitu saja, menuju kamar adik lelakinya dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang dihinggapi oleh ketiga anaknya.

"Hhh" Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Hai Yukali _-chan!"_ sapa Aika. Jemari mungilnya mengelus pelan pipi chubby Yukari. Sementara Yukari hanya tergelitik kecil, menunjukkan gigi nya yang baru tumbuh dua di gusi atas dan satu di gusi bawah. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, lalu melangkah menuju ruang keluarga dengan santai. Walau tangan dan punggungnya menggendong anak-anak, namun ia tak tampak kepayahan sedikitpun.

Sesampainya di ruang keluarga, ia langsung menurunkan Aika dan Keikei di sofa, sementara Yukari tetap ia gendong. Di ruang itu juga ada Ryu, putra kedua Sasuke yang masih genin dan baru saja merayakan ultah yang ke-9. Iris Ryu yang awalnya berfokus ke TV yang tengah ditontonnya, sedikit bergulir ke arah ayahnya dengan malas.

Hem, TV? Jangan lupakan bahwa ini sudah era Hokage ke-7, dimana teknologi sudah menjamur di Konoha. Mulai dari televisi, segala macam gadget, mainan canggih, dan beberapa teknologi lainnya. Bahkan, di belakang patung para Hokage pun sudah berdiri gedung-gedung pencakar langit. Sehingga kini bisa disebut sebagai era shinobi modern.

Sasuke duduk di sofa, memangku si imut Yukari yang benar-benar mirip dengan Sakura saat kecil. Kalau si sulung Sarada merupakan Sasuke versi perempuan, maka si bungsu Yukari adalah replika dari Sakura. Yeah, kami-sama memang adil. Hmm, sebenarnya tidak juga sih. Lihat saja Ryu yang sangat mirip dengan Sasuke saat genin. Dengan iris kelam tajam dan juga rambut emo-nya, benar-benar mengingatkan Sasuke akan dirinya saat kecil. Selera berpakaiannya juga sama dengan Sasuke dulu. Apalagi di akademi, Ryu juga banyak diincar dan dikagumi oleh para kaum hawa karena ketampanan dan juga kepandaiannya. Bocah lelaki itu pun dingin dan pendiam. Persis sekali, benar-benar seperti fotocopy-an Sasuke. Mungkin saat membuat Ryu, Sasuke kelewat semangat hingga anak keduanya benar-benar mendominasi dirinya baik dari fisik maupun sifat. Hanya beberapa saja sifat Ryu yang serupa dengan ibunya. Eh, bukan. Bukan beberapa, melainkan hanya satu. Iya, satu saja. Yaitu?

Ehem.. Cengeng.

Kembali pada _hot daddy_ kita. Pria yang kini memiliki 7 anak -dan katanya masih mau menambah lagi- ini pun mulai menikmati acara yang disuguhkan sembari menunggu Sakura pulang. Yukari yang berada di pangkuannya terlihat tenang dan nyaman. Iris kelam Sasuke sesekali melirik putra keduanya yang hanya diam, menonton acara TV dengan wajah datar. Sementara anak kembarnya tengah asyik bermain di lantai, tidak memperdulikan tontonan tersebut.

"Ehem" Sasuke berdehem, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Ryu. Putranya hanya melirik, tidak merespon apapun. Lalu irisnya kembali bergulir pada acara TV. Sasuke menghela nafas. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menanyakan berbagai macam hal dengan putranya, berhubung ia sering menjalankan misi dan jarang berada di rumah. Ia hanya mendengar perkembangan anak-anaknya dari Sakura tanpa melihatnya langsung. Namun, pria ini kebingungan menentukan kata-kata dan bagaimana mengungkapkannya.

"Ryu" panggil Sasuke. Pemuda cilik bersurai hitam ini menengok, tetap dengan wajah datarnya.

"Hn?" ah, bahkan _trademark_ Sasuke pun turut melekat pada anak ini. Sasuke maklum, karna ia sendiripun seperti itu.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya Sasuke basa basi. Iris _onyx_ nya memandang datar sang anak, sama seperti Ryu yang juga memandang datar sang ayah.

"Baik" jawab Ryu sekenanya. Sasuke mendengus.

"Apakah kau tidak ingin menceritakan kisah-kisahmu di akademi?"

"Tidak"

"Bagaimana dengan team-mu?"

"Baik"

"Memang kau satu team dengan siapa?"

"Mamoru dan Himawari"

Mamoru adalah anak angkat dari salah satu anggota Rocky sebelas, Aburame Shino. Karna Shino tidak menikah, akhirnya ia memutuskan mengangkat seorang balita -yang ditemukan terluka akibat serangan orang tak dikenal beberapa tahun silam- sebagai anaknya. Orangtua si anak yang merupakan penduduk sipil biasa telah tewas, membuat ia sebatang kara di sini. Dan atas izin Kakashi - _Rokudaime Hokage_ waktu itu- dan juga keluarganya, balita beriris coklat ini resmi menyandang nama barunya, yakni Aburame di belakang nama yang waktu itu tidak diketahui. Shino pun memberi nama Mamoru karena terinspirasi dari salah satu komik yang dibacanya. Yup, jadilah sekarang anggota baru di hidup Shino, Aburame Mamoru.

Dan sekarang, anak tersebut telah tumbuh dan kini satu team dengan Ryu. Dengan surai coklat dan kacamata hitam, Mamoru terlihat mirip dengan Shino saat genin, walau selera berpakaian mereka berbeda. Shino begitu identik dengan baju serta celana panjang hingga hanya menyisakan pergelangan tangan dan kaki, sementara Mamoru lebih suka memakai jubah hitam panjang, persis Sasuke. Walaupun Mamoru tidak bisa menggunakan lalat sebagai senjata -karna dia bukan _clan_ Aburame asli- namun ia bisa mengendalikan hewan lain yaitu nyamuk. Hei, jangan remehkan nyamuk! Banyak orang-orang meninggal gara-gara nyamuk kan?

Lalu yang kedua, Himawari. Putri kedua dari _Nanadaime Hokage_ ini memang sudah tidak diragukan lagi eksistensinya di akademi. Selain mempunyai wajah menggemaskan nan unyu-unyu itu, ia juga cukup hebat dalam penguasaan teknik baik taijutsu maupun ninjutsu. Adik dari Boruto -teman satu team Sarada- itu juga baik hati dan lembut seperti ibunya. Namun bisa menjadi menakutkan apabila sedang marah, karena gadis cilik ini akan mengaktifkan byakugannya dan itu cukup membuat orang-orang bergidik ngeri. Bahkan Ryu yang notabene seorang Uchiha dan mempunyai sharingan pun tak semenakutkan Himawari ketika matanya dalam mode aktif.

 _Well, back to our lovely family._

Sasuke terdiam, bingung mau bicara apa lagi. Pandangan Ryu yang datar seolah berkata, 'apa lagi? Cepat katakan'. Duh, susah ya kalau terlahir kurang. Kurang ekspresi, kurang kata-kata, kurang topik, dan sebagainya. Sasuke yang kehabisan bahasan, akhirnya bertanya asal saja pada Ryu.

"Kau sudah punya pacar?"

Ryu mengerutkan kening. Selama 9 tahun hidupnya, baru kali ini sang ayah menanyakan hal yang menurutnya sangat tidak penting dan cenderung.. Aneh? Mungkin pertanyaan ini tidaklah aneh dan rasanya wajar bagi orang tua menanyakan hal ini pada anaknya, namun lain hal nya jika yang bertanya adalah Sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit gelagapan saat menyadari pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibirnya. Ia bukanlah tipikal orang yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain -kecuali keluarganya tentu saja-. Belum sempat Sasuke membuka mulut, Ryu sudah terlebih dahulu menjawab.

"Memangnya kenapa? Papa lama-lama mirip Mama. Cerewet. Lagipula itu bukan urusanmu" iris _onyx_ yang diwariskan dari Sasuke itu menatap malas si papa muda ini, sebelum kembali fokus pada TV.

Pria bersurai hitam ini menyerah. Memang susah kalau punya anak sama dinginnya seperti Sasuke. Pria ini berdiri, menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk menggendong Yukari, lalu berbalik hendak menuju kamar anaknya, Hikaru. Namun baru saja akan melangkah, suara pintu dibuka membuat iris jelaga Sasuke bergulir pada pintu tersebut. Terlihat Sarada keluar dari kamar Hikaru dengan wajah datar.

"Apakah Hikaru sudah membaik?" tanya Sasuke langsung.

Sarada mengangguk. "Mama sudah memberinya obat sebelum berangkat tadi. Mungkin besok sudah sembuh"

"Baguslah" Sasuke turut mengangguk. "Oh ya,dimana Yumao? Aku tak melihatnya sedari tadi"

"Dia sedang latihan di rumah Boruto" ujar Sarada datar. Sasuke mengernyit.

"Sudahlah, Pa. Aku mau latihan" Sarada yang tahu bahwa papanya akan melempar pertanyaan lagi padanya, buru-buru berusaha mengakhiri obrolannya dengan sang papa. Gadis belia tersebut langsung melangkah ke halaman belakang, tanpa menengok pada Sasuke. Pria ini menghela nafas, lebih memilih untuk naik ke lantai atas dan bermain bersama putri bungsunya.

"Ryu, awasi Aika dan Keikei" perintah Sasuke sebelum kakinya menapaki tangga. Ryu tidak menyahut, walau begitu Sasuke tahu bahwa sang putra mendengarkan ucapannya.

••••••

2 jam kemudian, Sasuke turun lagi sembari menggendong Yukari yang tengah menggigiti mainan karetnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.00 pm, pertanda hari mulai gelap. Aroma harum masakan menyelusup dalam hidung Sasuke, membuat pria ini yakin bahwa sang istri sudah pulang.

"Sakura?" suara baritone Sasuke menggema dari arah tangga, membuat si empu yang punya nama pun meninggalkan sekejab masakannya dan menghampiri suami tercinta.

"Ya Sasuke-kun?" Sakura melongok ke arah tangga dari lantai tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Sasuke pun selesai meniti anak tangga dan berdiri tepat di depan istri merah mudanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau mau ke kantor Hokage?" tanya Sasuke datar. Iris kelamnya menatap tajam ke arah Sakura yang masih memakai celemek dan memegang sodet itu.

 _"A.. Ano_ , Sasuke- _kun_. Tadi aku terburu-buru sekali, habisnya Naruto memintaku cepat datang sih" kekeh Sakura sembari menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Duh, Sasuke- _kun,_ lebih baik kita berbicara nanti saja ya, saat makan malam. Kita sudah terlambat satu jam" Sakura mengindahkan pertanyaan suaminya dan bergegas kembali ke dapur.

Sasuke menghela nafas, lalu melangkah santai menuju ruang makan dimana keenam anaknya sudah menunggu sang mama menyelesaikan masakannya. Selepas meletakkan Yukari di _baby chair,_ Sasuke duduk di tengah-tengah antara Hikaru yang sedang sibuk dengan bukunya dan Yumao yang sedang sibuk dengan _game_ nya

"Kau sudah merasa baikan?" Sasuke mengusap surai merah muda Hikaru dengan lembut. Bocah lelaki itu menengadah lalu tersenyum.

"Sudah Pa, badanku sudah sehat" iris _onyx_ bocah berumur 5 tahun ini terlihat cerah walau terhalang oleh kacamata berbingkai biru yang bertengger di wajahnya. Sebenarnya Sasuke sedikit heran. Matanya dan mata Sakura baik-baik saja, namun mengapa Sarada dan Hikaru harus memakai kacamata?

Sasuke mengangguk, lantas berpaling pada putranya yang sibuk main game. "Apa yang kau lakukan dirumah Boruto tadi, Yumao?" tanya Sasuke langsung. Iris yang serupa dengan batu _emerald_ itu hanya melirik sebentar, lalu kembali bergulir pada _game_ yang ditekuninya.

"Latihan" jawabnya acuh.

"Latihan apa?" Sasuke sedikit mengernyit mendengar jawaban anaknya walau ia sudah tahu jawabannya dari Sarada tadi sore.

"Latihan melempar _shuriken"_ Yumao masih fokus dengan _game_ nya, sedikit tidak memperdulikan ayahnya yang mulai kesal karna dirinya.

"Buat apa Yumao berlatih dengan Boruto padahal Boruto adalah muridku?" batin Sasuke dongkol. Terlihat janggal kalau Sasuke melatih Boruto dan Boruto melatih anak Sasuke. Kecuali Yumao hendak mempelajari _Rasengan_ , sesuatu yang tidak bisa Sasuke lakukan.

"Kalau kau mau, Papa bisa mengajarimu melempar _shuriken_ " tukas Sasuke. "Bahkan lebih baik daripada saat Papa mengajari Boruto"

Yumao langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan berbinar. "Benarkah?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Apapun itu akan ia lakukan untuk putranya. Tidak hanya Yumao, namun seluruh anaknya. Namun, tatapan berbinar Yumao berganti dengan suatu pandangan kekecewaan.

"Tapi.." Yumao menunduk, sedikit menggerak-gerakkan kakinya dengan gusar, membuat Sasuke heran. "Tapi Papa kan jarang dirumah. Jadi bagaimana bisa kau mengajariku? Aku pikir Papa sudah tidak lagi peduli dengan aku dan saudara-saudaraku hingga Papa jarang berkumpul bersama kita"

Ucapan Yumao membuat Sasuke merasa tertohok. Anaknya yang baru berumur 7 tahun bisa berkata demikian, padahal saudaranya yang lain tidak pernah mengungkit soal dirinya yang jarang berada di Konoha. Membuktikan bahwa Sasuke bukanlah sosok ayah yang selalu siap berada di samping anak-anaknya, mengawasi tumbuh kembang dan kemajuan ketujuh putra-putrinya. Dengan kata lain..

Bukanlah sosok ayah ideal yang didambakan anak-anaknya.

"Ba.. Bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu?" Sasuke sedikit tercekat, menyadari ia bukanlah ayah yang baik. Semua yang berada di ruang makan memperhatikan Sasuke, kecuali Yukari yang tidak mengerti apa-apa dan hanya sibuk dengan mainannya. Bahkan Aika dan Keikei yang baru berumur 3 tahun pun menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tenang, namun ada kekecewaan yang terpancar dari wajah imut keduanya.

"Papa terlalu sering menerima misi keluar desa, hingga jarang berkumpul bersama kami. Kau tahu, Pa? Kadang aku iri dengan teman-temanku seperti Inojin, Chouchou, atau Shikadai. Orangtua mereka pahlawan desa juga, namun mereka punya banyak waktu dengan keluarganya. Bahkan Nanadaime Hokage yang sangat sibuk itupun masih bisa berkumpul dengan keluarganya karna Paman Naruto berada di Konoha. Tapi Papa?" Sarada membuka mulut, menatap ayahnya dengan penuh rasa kecewa.

Hening. Sasuke menatap anaknya satu persatu dengan penuh rasa bersalah. Memang apa yang dikatakan anak-anaknya tepat sekali. Bahkan Sarada yang paling cuek pun sudah menumpahkan semua kesedihan dan kekecewaannya pada sang ayah. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. Misi memang membuat perhatiannya pada keluarga menjadi berkurang. Saking jarangnya ia berada di rumah, ia sampai tak bisa mengawasi perkembangan mereka semua. Benar-benar ayah yang menyedihkan.

"Papa itu sayang sama kalian semua" sealun suara lembut memecah keheningan ruang makan tersebut. Semuanya lantas menengok ke asal suara tersebut. Seorang wanita cantik dengan celemek putih yang bertengger di tubuhnya dan membawa semangkuk besar sup masuk ke dalam ruang makan dengan senyum cantiknya.

"Namun dia tidak pernah mengungkapkannya secara langsung pada kalian" Sakura meletakkan mangkuknya di atas meja, masih dengan senyum manis yang terpantri di wajahnya. Dengan cepat ia melepas celemek tersebut dan menggantungnya di pojok ruangan, lalu kembali lagi dan duduk.

"Tapi, kenapa Papa seling pelgi ke lual desa? Aika kan kangen sama Papa!" bocah kecil itu cemberut, menggembungkan pipi chubby nya.

"Papa pergi karena misi sayang, lalu.." belum selesai Sakura berbicara, Yumao sudah menyela ucapan mamanya.

"Selalu misi dan misi. Bosan! Itu-itu saja sih alasannya" dengus bocah bersurai hitam tersebut. "Tolong dong Pa, sekali-kali kesampingkan soal misi dan utamakan keluarga!"

Hening lagi. Memang itu semua fakta. Kalau memang misi yang diberikan Naruto itu mudah dan bisa diatasi oleh shinobi lain, maka tentu saja Sasuke akan menolaknya. Namun pada kenyataannya tidak seperti itu. Misi yang Naruto berikan selalu berkaitan dengan ancaman-ancaman serius yang dilayangkan ke Konoha dan Sasuke bertugas menyelidikinya. Apalagi ia adalah ketua ANBU. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak ingin mengesampingkan keluarga. Namun, ia tidak boleh egois. Keamanan Konoha lebih penting.

"Papa sebenarnya peduli pada kita" ucapan Ryu yang datar membuat semuanya menoleh. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Apanya yang peduli kalau jarang dirumah" cibir Sarada.

"Papa itu peduli. Buktinya, kalau Papa dirumah beliau selalu berusaha memberikan adik baru untuk kita agar rumah menjadi ramai" jawab Ryu kalem. Perkataan Ryu sontak membuat wajah Sakura memerah. Sasuke menyeringai. Sarada dan Yumao tersenyum geli. Aika, Keikei dan Hikaru memasang wajah polos tak mengerti. Yukari _bodo amat_.

"Sudah, sudah, ayo dimakan makanannya" masih dengan wajah memerah, Sakura mulai membagikan makanan pada suami dan tujuh anaknya.

"Tapi kita kan belum selesai, Ma" ucap Sarada kesal.

"Haahh.. Baiklah, apa yang kalian inginkan sekarang?" Sakura menghela nafas, namun masih tetap setia meletakkan makanan pada piring anggota keluarganya.

"Hanya ingin tahu apakah Papa sayang sama kami atau tidak" Hikaru menatap lekat sang ayah dengam tenang.

"Tentu saja" Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Merasa heran karena tidak seperti biasanya anak-anak bersikap seperti ini.

Keikei menggeleng. "Aku mau dengal dari mulut Papa sendili" tukas bocah bersurai hitam tersebut.

Sakura melirik suaminya yang tak bergeming. Ia tahu bahwa Sasuke sulit mengungkapkan perasaannya lewat kata-kata, melainkan langsung dengan tindakan. Namun sekarang, anak-anak meragukan kasih sayangnya pada keluarga bahagia ini.

"Ayolah Sasuke- _kun,_ ini tidaklah sulit dan tidak akan merugikanmu" Sakura menyenggol sedikit rusuk suaminya agar mau berbicara.

"Hhhh" Sasuke menghela nafas. "A.. Aku" duh, rasanya kata-kata yang ingin ia ucapkan, semuanya tersangkut di tenggorokan.

Semuanya masih menunggu sembari menatap tenang sang kepala keluarga. Bahkan Yukari pun mengabaikan mainannya dan turut menyimak apa yang sedang terjadi. Sakura mengepalkan tangannya di depan dada seraya tersenyum.

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

Tak ada tanda- tanda bahwa Sasuke akan berucap. Semua anak-anaknya memandang kecewa sang ayah. Ternyata asumsi kalau Sasuke tidak menyayangi mereka terbukti benar.

"Ternyata benar" Yumao memundurkan kursinya dan berdiri sembari menatap sendu satu-satunya pria dewasa dirumah ini. "Papa memang tidak menyaya.."

"Aku menyayangi kalian semua lebih dari aku menyayangi diriku sendiri. Aku selalu berdoa dimanapun aku berada agar _kami-sama_ melindungi keluarga ini, karena bagiku kalian adalah harta terbaik yang diberikan _kami-sama_ untukku. Aku tak segan-segan akan menyalahkan diriku sendiri bila terjadi sesuatu pada kalian dan percayalah tidak ada dusta yang tersirat dari ucapanku ini"

Semuanya terpaku mendengar ucapannya panjang Sasuke. Ruangan mendadak hening. Sasuke pun sedikit tersengal karena berucap tanpa jeda, lalu irisnya menatap satu persatu anaknya. Hingga sebuah tubrukan datang membuat Sasuke tersenyum hangat, bukan hanya senyum tipis namun benar-benar senyuman yang meneduhkan. Sakura memeluk erat suaminya, menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam lekukan leher Sasuke sembari terkekeh.

Yumao tersenyum puas. Ia menghampiri sang ayah dan memeluknya. Pun yang lain juga sama, turun dari kursinya dan memeluk papa tercintanya ini dengan pelukan hangat nan erat. Bahkan Ryu yang paling dingin diantara mereka pun turut memeluk setelah mengangkat dan memberikan Yukari pada Sasuke agar si bungsu turut merasakan kehangatan keluarga Uchiha. Pelukan hangat dari istri yang amat dicintainya, diikuti pelukan dari ketujuh anak yang disayanginya lebih dari apapun membuat Sasuke kini sangat mengerti akan kegelisahan anak-anak yang sering ia tinggalkan karena misi.

Jadi.. Ini yang disebut pelukan yang sesungguhnya? Pelukan yang penuh kehangatan dan berasal dari hati, bukan hanya sekadar memeluk saja. Sasuke hampir tidak pernah merasakan pelukan selama hidupnya. Sekalinya pernah, itu sudah lama sekali dan Sasuke pun tak ingat hal itu. Bahkan dirinya juga tak pernah terpikir akan mempunyai keluarga seperti ini karna dulu yang ia pikirkan hanya dendam. Sampai.. Sampai wanita ini datang dan merengkuhnya dalam kehangatan layaknya mentari setelah sekian lama berada didalam ruang gelap nan dingin. Gadis kecil cengeng yang lemah itu.. Menjelma menjadi wanita yang kuat dan tangguh, namun tetap mempunyai bahu yang lembut untuk bersandar. Bahkan, kini wanita itu memberinya keluarga yang tak pernah ia bayangkan. Wanita itu. Wanitanya.

Dalam hatinya, ia berjanji akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk meluangkan waktu untuk keluarga. Senyum tak lepas dari bibirnya, dan tangannya semakin mengeratkan pelukan yang ia berikan. Ah, inilah yang selama ini ia cari. Kehangatan. Sejauh apapun ia melangkah pergi atau seribu alasan yang ia punya untuk tidak menetap, namun kakinya akan tetap melangkah untuk kembali bersama seribu jawaban yang ia punya untuk menetap.

Setelah hampir satu menit, Sakura melepas pelukannya dan mengusap ujung matanya yang sedikit berair. "Baiklah anak-anak, lanjutkan kembali makan malam kalian dan tidurlah" titahnya.

Semuanya menurut. Sarada mengangkat adik bungsunya dari pelukan sang papa lalu meletakkan kembali di _baby chair_.

Sakura pun turut duduk. Setelah berdoa, merekapun mulai makan dalam suasana hangat yang sangat jarang mereka rasakan.

"Jadi, Papa janji yaaa halus seling-seling dilumah sama kita" Keikei tersenyum sambil memandang harap sang ayah. Yang lain pun tampak mengiyakan ucapan Keikei.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Papa akan usahakan"

Sakura menepuk pundak suaminya sembari terkekeh. "Jangan berjanji dengan sesuatu yang tidak pasti, Sasuke _-kun"_

Sasuke mendengus. "Aku kan tidak berjanji Sakura. Aku hanya bilang kalau aku berusaha menurutinya"

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Terserah dirimu sajalah, Sasuke- _kun"_ kekehnya. Kemudian, tangan Sakura terulur dan menyuapi Yukari yang sibuk kembali dengan boneka-bonekanya.

Saat Sasuke akan memasukkan makanannya ke dalam mulut, ia seperti teringat akan sesuatu sehingga meletakkan kembali sumpitnya.

"Kenapa, _anata?_ Tidak enak?" tanya Sakura sembari mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sasuke menggeleng.

"Aku baru ingat. Kau belum cerita tentang Naruto yang memanggilmu ke kantor tadi. Ada apa?"

Sakura menepuk jidatnya pelan. "Oh iya, aku lupa" kekehnya. "Naruto menyampaikan sesuatu padaku dan harus kusampaikan pada kalian semua"

"Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke heran. Anak-anak pun langsung menyimak apa yang akan disampaikan ibunya.

"Jadi begini, Naruto bilang ia tidak akan memberikan misi padamu hingga akhir bulan nanti. Dengan kata lain, kau diberi libur selama 2 minggu" ucap Sakura santai.

Anak-anak bersorak. Mereka sangat senang karna ayahnya akan berada dirumah walau hanya 2 minggu. Karena jatah libur Sasuke paling lama adalah seminggu dan itu juga tidak full satu minggu. Namun, Sasuke merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh.

"Lalu?"

Sakura nyengir. "Aku yang akan pergi selama 2 minggu ke Suna dan Ame"

Seketika sorak anak-anak pun lenyap. Berganti dengan suasana hening kembali.

"Untuk?" Sasuke mengernyit.

"Naruto menyuruhku mengambil tanaman obat-obatan di Sunagakure dan Amegakure dengan jangka waktu masing-masing desa adalah 1 minggu. Dan ia memberimu libur karena ia tahu, tidak ada yang akan menjaga anak-anak kita"

"Kenapa harus Mama?" protes Hikaru.

"Karena hanya Mama yang tahu wujud dari tanaman obat-obatan tersebut" Sakura tersenyum geli.

" _Dobe_ sialan" umpatan rendah keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Sakura hanya terkekeh. "Kapan kau berangkat?"

Sakura sedikit memainkan sumpitnya. Lalu menjawab dengan pelan. "Besok pagi"

Semuanya terdiam. Sakura buru-buru berucap kembali. "Tapi harusnya kalian senang, bukan? Papa akan bersama kalian selama 2 minggu"

Aika menekuk mukanya. "Jadi Mama mau pelgi?"

Sakura mengangguk sembari terkekeh kecil.

"Lalu Papa akan menjaga kita seorang diri selama Mama pergi?" kali ini Sarada yang bertanya.

"Tentu saja"

" ... "

Keenam anak Uchiha itu saling berpandangan, sebelum akhirnya ...

"TIDAK MAU!"

Teriakan mereka menggema di mansion Uchiha tersebut.

" ... "

" ... "

 _Well_ Sasuke, tabah ya ;3

.

.

.

 _ **End (atau TBC? Entahlah)**_

.

.

.

.

 **CH3 (Curahan Hati Hinamori Hikari)**

 **Ahaha, Hika kembali dengan fict gaje (lagi).. Huft.. Kali ini Hika nyoba buat fict dengan genre Family. Ngebayangin, unyu kali yaa kalo SasuSaku punya anak 7 ;3**

 **Well, disini banyak banget yang melenceng dari canon sebenarnya. Kayak tangan Sasuke yang Hika bikin jadi 2 (satu tangan palsu), anak Shino, sampai adik-adik Sarada. Hika sih kepengen bikin fict yang serius, tapi rada gimanaaa gitu. Yaudahlah, jadi inilah fict gaje nan alay ini:3 Hika gatau mau end sampai disini atau mau diterusin. Tapi kemungkinan besar sih bakal sampai sini aja karena Hika mulai sibuk banget. Maklum Hika udah kelas 9 ;D jadi ngeliat situasi dulu yaw :3 kalo ada waktu, mungkin Hika terusin pas Sasu ngejaga sendirian 7 anak itu without Saku. Tapi kalo engga, ya enggaaa *ditabok* sebenarnya ini udah ada sekitar sebulan atau 2 bulan yang lalu, tapi Hika ragu mau di publish apa ngga. Tapi yaudahlah Hika publish aja. Wkwk~**

 **Terimakasih yang udah mau baca fict ini! Sekian dan terimakasih!**

 **Civok unyu~**

 **BabySaso's waifu :***

 **Mind to Review?;3**


End file.
